The Uchiha Twins Heaven and Hell
by Goddess of Death 09
Summary: Sasuke has a twin sister how would that effected Naruto and the others. Why is Naruto talking about saving two people from Orochimaru? What has Itachi on edge now that they are after the Jinchukriki? Full summary inside


Pairing: Kagome/Gaara

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Cause if I did InuYasha would die with Kikyo; Kagome would be with Sesshomaru or some sexy guy from a book or anime

Summary: Sasuke has a twin sister how would that effected Naruto and the others. Why is Naruto talking about saving two people from Orochimaru? What has Itachi on edge now that they are after the Jinchukriki, how will he react when he finds out that _she_ still alive? (All outfits can be found IMVU shop if you have one)

I came up with this idea when I was looking at Naruto Shippuuden on Disney XD and on (English subs) last night. Yes, they did it in English now and it's ok. I'm going to be changing something around so that Kagome will fit in to the story line of Shippuuden. I don't know if I should make this to a whole story or a one-shot, so I want you guys to tell me what you think if I should do it.

Now about my other story, I'm redoing all of them. I don't like what I have done and on top of that I have a few story, one-shot and story chapter idea in my notebook that I want to type up but can't find it. So when I find it I will put up new chapters for my old stories.

* * *

They ran down the halls of Orochimaru hideout opening door as they when. They came to a stop when the hall slit in to four different ways, they looked at each other but nodding their heads and each running down a hall.

"Not Here"

"Not Here, either"

"Where the hell are you?"

"We've finally come this far!"

"Where are you?"

"Where are you?"

"Sasuke, Kagome!"

After hours of searching there was a loud explosive, Naruto and Sakura turned to the sound before taking off running to it. Sakura and Yamato made it there first, Sakura was trying to slow her heart rate down when she hear someone say "Sakura, huh?" She slowly turned around only to be shock by what she saw and whispered Sasuke-kun. When he got closer to the door he saw that Sai and Sakura were ok but looking up and Sakura looked to be in shock. Naruto turned his head only to see Sasuke looking down on them from the edge of the hole with a cold look on his face, even those they find Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were also think where Kagome, they stood there looking at each other.

"Sasuke"

"Naruto?"

They both looked at each other remembering what happen at the Valley of the End. Naruto looked down at the ground "Then why…" Sasuke eyes flick behind them for a second before going back to looking at Naruto "If so, then why…?" Naruto fisted his head then looked up and shouted "Why didn't you kill me then?! Isn't that your way of breaking bonds?! SASUKE!" Sasuke looked down at him like he didn't care will sighing in his mind "The reason is simple. It's not that I didn't cut those bonds."

He closed his eyes thinking back to what Itachi say to him while he held a knocked out Kagome in his arm then continued to say "I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain by following his ways. I merely spared your life on a whim." Naruto glared at Sasuke as he said this and keep on glaring at where Sasuke once stood after he appear next to him with his arm around his shoulder. Sakura gasped "When did he…?"

"Come to think of it, isn't your dream to become Hokage?" Sasuke questioned Naruto as he looked to where Kagome was sitting "If you have the time to come chase after me, you should be training. Is 'that right Naruto?" While he was talking to Naruto he was talking to Kagome with a mind link 'Sasu-ani should I show myself now?' 'No, wait a little bit longer' 'Ok Sasu-ani' was the last thing he hear from her before the link closed "… you'll lose your life" He pulled out his 40in Kusanagi sword of it scabbard

"Can someone who can't even save one of his friend become Hokage? What do you think Sasuke?" Sasuke looked to Kagome and give a quick nod before moving to stab Naruto, before his blade pierced Naruto. Kagome appeared right in front of him, Naruto and Sakura eyes widened when they saw Kagome and that they both had the level three Sharingan now.

~Inside Naruto Subconscious~

Naruto stood in front of the cage that have the Nine-Tailed fox sealed inside of him, but what he didn't know was they weren't alone a few feet away were two pair of glowing red eyes. Kyuubi started to laugh and spoke to him "Naruto, Let's show them our power." Kyuubi continued to laugh then asked "What's wrong?" The water around Naruto started to bubble and take the form of Kyuubi head, ears and front legs

"Why are you hesitating? You need my power, right?" Kyuubi stopped and looked at Naruto "Well, who do you want to kill? You should understand. That you can't do anything by yourself, that is. Release the seal completely! If you do, then I'll give you all my power" Naruto started to rise his hand to brake the seal when Kyuubi and Naruto final noticed Sasuke and Kagome standing to the sides of Naruto.

Naruto jumped back a little and looked shocked at the both of them "Why are you…Sasuke…Kagome" Sasuke and Kagome kept looking at Kyuubi "Now I can see it. So this is the source of your power? Who would have thought that something like this was inside of you?" Sasuke now understood "I was right that you had the fox in you" Kagome said nodding her head as she too looked at Naruto. "I see. An Uchiha, is it?" Kyuubi growled "Yours two growth in impressive. Both of you can see me inside Naruto"

Kagome looked to the side "I could feel you the first time I saw Naru" She said softly to herself before looking back at Kyuubi to hear what he was saying "…That cursed clan's power." When she hear this she glared at him and said "Seems this it's the first time you seen the Sharingan. If so, then you are Kyuubi." Naruto looked at Kagome and Sasuke a bit scared at how they were acting

"Eyes with such power and chakra more sinister then my own… You're the spitting image of Madara Uchiha from the elder days." Kyuubi said darkly then look out the corner of his eye to look at Kagome and thought 'But you are almost the spitting image of Hashirama Senju, Why is that?' Sasuke garbed one bubble and pull it causing the rest of the bubble making up Kyuubi's form burst. Kagome was shocked to hear Kyuubi say Madara name 'He's dead but why do I feel like things are going to turn out very wrong?' Kagome thought but running over to Sasuke and warping her arm around him "And you expect me to know that person?"

* * *

I know what some are you thinking. 'How did she end up going to snake man?' and 'How is this Gaara/Kagome?' Will maybe I should started from the beginning.

* * *

It's been two day sends Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura came back from the Land of Waves. Sasuke and Naruto were acting like something was going jump out at them. Sakura sighed for the fifth time that day as she looked at Sasuke and Naruto keep looking at the forest. "Alright what are you guys looking for?" Sakura asked annoyed that she didn't get a response at a few minutes.

Two hours later the boys were still looking at the forest and Sakura looked ready to kill them but mainly Naruto, She was going to yell when a puff of smoke appeared and when it vanished, Kakashi stood with his book in hand and said "Yo!" Sakura turned on and yelled "YOU'RE LATE!!" Kakashi was going to say something when he noted that Naruto didn't yell. He looked around to see that Sasuke and Naruto were stand next to every other 'only how that would if…' Kakashi thoughts tilled off "Sakura what today's date?" Kakashi inquired Sakura thought for a bit before saying "Will its July 23 Kakashi-sensei. What do you ask?" "Ah, now I know why they are acting like this?" he smiled "Sensei…" She was cut off "You'll see Sakura just wait"

~ An hour later~

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the wooded polls, Sakura was sitting under a tree trying not to go to sleep and Kakashi was up in a tree reading Come Come Paradise. When out of nowhere a vertex of black Cheery Blossom as the blossom started to fall to the ground they came make out a person standing in the middle of the vertex. Everyone when on guard when they saw this, a few second later they had a clear view of the person was.

It was a female about 155 cm, with dark blue hair that came under her shoulder blades some pull to rest on her early developing chest and the rest was pulled up in to two pigtails. She had her chest warp and she was wearing a blue sleeveless top that showed her toned body and some of her chest warping it came down to her knees, on the back of it was the Uchiha fan. She had on a pair of black short that stops a mid thigh, metal shin guards and some ankle ninja boots.

The last thing they noticed was that she had two head bands one her eyes a bit like Kakashi but coving both eyes it had the Uchiha fan on it and the other was like Ino's but it was turned to the right side and hanging on her hip and she was as pale as Sasuke. "It's been while Kagome-Chan" Kakashi said softly. The girl now know as Kagome nodded her head and smiled "It has, I missed you all Kakashi, Naruto, and you the most Sasuke-nii-san"

* * *

**Yo, what up it's been a long time. I'm sorry, a lot has been going on now that it's my last year in high school and that I will be going to college soon. I lost all my chapters for my stores. So I hope to find them so they can be posted. **

**Ok people this is only a preview of what I may write.**

**SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
